logosfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Episode 1 Mitoman Kai
"il était une fois un jeune bionique appeler bioman's il a était recuilli par son grand père et c'est comme ça que toutes a commencer " Churos '''La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! '''La Biche '''Tes Toi '''Churos '''quoi ! ho sal petit '''Femier ha c'est une grosse météorite Fermier c'est pas une météorite alors que'ce que c'est a a Raddit ha je détécte une puissance ca doit être celle de Bio Raddit Coucou Picoro '''Ha '''Raddit il y a erreur tu n'est pas bio Picoro '''tu a envie de mourir '''Raddit '''oui '''Picoro HAaaaaaa Raddit Ha ça ne peut etre que Bio Picoro la peur ma complétement paralisé Son Goras Salut ! La Lumiere ça alors, c'est qui celui la ? . S'on Goras '''C'est Mon Fils ! . '''Paul' Attend t'a un fils? . Bio oui . La Lumiere il a une corde . Son Goras '''Ha '''Raddit Ha Ha te voila enfain. Son Goras Qui est tu Raddit je suis Raddit Son Goras Arrete de m'appeler Coco moi c'est Son Goras Raddit a tu a même oublier ton nom Son Goras '''qu'inquete pas ma memoire va bien et d'ailleur qui est tu '''Raddit je suis Raddit Son Goras et Arrete de m'appeler Son Goras moi c'est Coco Bio qui est tu Mitoman je suis ton frère La Lumiere Bio a un frère Mitoman ce n'est pas ton fils c'est un de notre armet! La Lumiere '- '''Kamé Leon '- Aller Goras regle lui son compte 'Bio '- '''Goras je ne peux plus combatre . Japonais 「昔、若いバイオニックはバイオマンを呼んでいました。彼は祖父によって拾われました。 La Biche！ La Biche！ La Biche！ La Biche！ La Biche！ あなたのテス 何！ホーソース それは大きな隕石です それは隕石ではないのですが a 私は力を検出するcaはバイオのものでなければならない コキュ ヘクタール あなたが有機的ではないというエラーがあります あなたは死にたい はい haaaaaaa それはバイオだけになることができます 私の完全に麻痺した恐れ こんにちは！ それは誰ですか？ 。 それは私の息子です！ 。 待って、息子はいましたか？ 。 はい。 彼はロープを持っています。 ヘクタール ハハここに、あなたは子供です。 あなたは誰ですか 私はRadditです 私に電話するのをやめてくださいココ私はソン・ゴラスです あなたもあなたの名前を忘れましたか？ 私の思い出は良いとあなた以外は心配しないでください 私はRadditです 私に彼のゴラスと呼ぶのを止めてください。それはココです あなたは誰ですか 私はあなたの兄弟です バイオには兄弟がいます それはあなたの息子ではありませんそれは我々のarmetの一つです！ Go Gorasが彼のアカウントを支配する 私はもはや戦うことができない 。 . Espagnol "Había una vez un joven biónico llamado bioman que fue recogido por su abuelo y así comenzó todo" La Biche! La Biche! La Biche! La Biche! La Biche! Eres tú que! ho pequeña sal ja es un gran meteorito no es un meteorito mientras que es a a Ha Detecto un poder Ca debe ser el de Bio cuco ha hay un error que no eres orgánico quieres morir sí haaaaaaa Ha, solo puede ser Bio temo mi completamente paralizado Hola ! ese es quien es? . ¡Es mi hijo! . Espera, ¿tuviste un hijo? . sí él tiene una cuerda. ha Ja, ja, aquí estás, niño. Quién eres Soy Raddit Deja de llamarme Coco soy Son Son Goras ¿Olvidaste tu nombre? no te preocupes, mi memoria es buena y, además, ¿quién eres tú? Soy Raddit y deja de llamarme su Goras, es Coco quién eres Mitoman, soy tu hermano Bio tiene un hermano ¡No es tu hijo, es uno de nuestros armet! Go Goras lo gobierna su cuenta No puedo luchar más . . Anglais "Once upon a time a young bionic called bioman's he was picked up by his grandfather and that's how it all started" The DOE ! The DOE ! The DOE ! The DOE ! The DOE ! You are you what! ho small sal ha it's a big meteorite it's not a meteorite whereas it's a a ha I detects a power ca must be that of Bio Hello Ha there is an error you are not organic you want to die Yes haaaaaaa Ha it can only be Bio fear my completely paralyzed Hello ! that's who's the one? . It's my son ! . Wait, did you have a son? . Yes . he has a rope. Ha Ha Ha here you are, child. Who are you I am Raddit Stop calling me Coco me is Son Goras did you even forget your name do not worry my memory is good and besides who are you I am Raddit and stop to call me his Goras me it's Coco who are you Mitoman I am your brother Bio has a brother it is not your son it is one of our armet! Go Goras rule him his account I can not fight anymore . . Belge "il était une fois un jeune bionique appeler bioman's il a était recuilli par son grand père et c'est comme ça que toutes a commencer " La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! La Biche ! Tes Toi quoi ! ho sal petit ha c'est une grosse météorite c'est pas une météorite alors que'ce que c'est a a ha je détécte une puissance ca doit être celle de Bio Coucou Ha il y a erreur tu n'est pas bio tu a envie de mourir oui HAaaaaaa Ha ça ne peut etre que Bio la peur ma complétement paralisé Salut ! ça alors, c'est qui celui la ? . C'est Mon Fils ! . Attend t'a un fils? . oui . il a une corde . Ha Ha Ha te voila enfain. Qui est tu je suis Raddit Arrete de m'appeler Coco moi c'est Son Goras a tu a même oublier ton nom qu'inquete pas ma memoire va bien et d'ailleur qui est tu je suis Raddit et Arrete de m'appeler Son Goras moi c'est Coco qui est tu Mitoman je suis ton frère Bio a un frère ce n'est pas ton fils c'est un de notre armet! Aller Goras regle lui son compte je ne peux plus combatre . Fermier un quoi ! Tshuu Fermier a a Raddit Bioman's Bio désolé mais je m'appele Bio Raddit ha tu a tout Oublier je vois